One of the most popular modes of transportation is by utilizing vehicles, where most the vehicles are powered by gasoline engines. Because of the rising fuel cost and environmental pollution of the gasoline use, many automakers are looking into alternative fuel vehicles such as electric vehicles. Even though the electric vehicles date back to mid-19th century, the electric vehicles have been unpopular means of transportation due to their high cost, low top speed, and short range compared to the gasoline powered vehicles. Due to the improvements of the modern technology, the electric vehicles are making a comeback into the auto industry wherein different electric automakers introduce different driving systems. Many of the electric automakers seek to improve upon the most common downsides of the electric vehicles so that they can reduce the cost of electric vehicles, improve the top speed, and improve the range of distance per charge.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce an apparatus for a self charging electric vehicle that improves the range of distance per charge while maintaining a sufficient top speed and comparative cost compare to other electric vehicles. The present invention is able harness the free motion of the wheels through clutched generators in such way that the battery of the present invention is continuously charged so that the range of distance per charge can be drastically improved. The engine control unit of the present invention automatically controls the drive system of the present invention in order to obtain the optimal efficiency.